


Your Song

by lucky_leo_175



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_leo_175/pseuds/lucky_leo_175
Summary: Bernie and Elton are staying at Elton's childhood home with Elton's mum, Fred, and nan. Bernie finishes writing Your Song and here's Elton reaction. All Elton wants to know is why Bernie wrote the song and who it's for.
Relationships: Elton John & Bernie Taupin, Elton John/Bernie Taupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Your Song

double equation marks means it's being sung. FYI. (ex. "")

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX  
Elton pov

""It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but, boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, heh, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show""

I noticed Bernie standing in the doorway, as I glanced over to my left while singing. His eyes are on me, and they’re filled with amazement. I can’t get distracted by him though, I have to keep singing. But before I completely focus back in on the piano and music I notice him give a small smile. 

""I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you""

Is he writing this to me? Who is this possibly for? I look over at him and continue to sing the lyric, and all he does is smile even wider this time. 

""So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody this is your song""

Okay, so I might have sang the lyric to him. What’s so bad about that? He’s the one who wrote the bloody song. 

""It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world""

“Goodness Reggie! That was wonderful!” Nan applauds after I finished the song.  
I smile at her then turn all of my attention to Bernie. I stand up walk up to him and practically growl in his ear, “meet me upstairs.”

I march up the stairs and to my room where I fall back on the bed. A few seconds later he finally meets me in my room. I stand up, mere feet away from him, and I look at him straight in the eye. 

“What the bloody hell was that Bernie, hmm? What happened to the whole thing on the roof, ‘I love you man, but not like that’? Hmmm? Because that, what I just sang is not normally what someone writes over breakfast and while they’re staying at their ‘brothers’ house. So please, I’m begging you Bernie tell me what the hell that was about.” I rant on, to him. 

He watched me intently the entire time, never breaking our eye contact. But after I stopped talking he sat the edge of the bed, and I followed suit. 

“I don’t know man. I just wrote it. I just got that feeling where my brain was working too fast for my fingers and I wrote all of it down. I didn’t even really think about that.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, really.”

“You mean you just accidentally wrote a love song?”

“I guess. I don’t know what you want me to say Reg.”

“Who’s the song about? Hmm?”

“I didn’t really think about that, I don’t know.” 

“Really?” A new softness was found in my voice that hadn’t been there the entirety of conversation until then. 

“Yes, now are you gonna call up to get us in the studio or am I?”

“I’ll do it.” So I stood up from the bed and down the stairs to our phone and called up Ray to let him know we had a new hit ready to be recorded. 

XXxxXX

A couple days later was the earliest they could get us in. So we spent those couple of days fine tuning it until it was perfect. Then the time finally came and we went to the studio to get it recorded.

I step into the sound booth and sit down at the piano. I warm up and wait for Ray to give me the go ahead. I notice Bernie looking more tense that usual but I write it off as him being nervous about how this will all go. Once Ray gave me the thumbs up, I take a deep breath and start singing what we hope will become one of our biggest hits. As I’m singing I can’t but notice how intensely Bernie is watching me, and I can’t help but wonder if he really is just focused on the song. I don’t think about it much though before I get lost in the song. So before I realize it the song’s over and Ray is applauding us on a job well done, but all I can think about is Bernie. 

So I take off my headphones, step away from the piano and out of the recording studio. There’s some casual talk that follows, but all I care about is Ray and our music guy leaving the room so I can talk to Bernie. Finally Ray says he has to leave and the two of them leave. 

Bernie looks to me and says, “Good job in there,” after they close the door.

“Tell me that that song isn’t for me. Tell me that I’ve lost it and that it’s for some girl. Tell me what the bloody hell that song is!” 

Bernie was taken back, not expecting that reaction from me. 

“Honestly, Reg. I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.”

All of the sudden the door opens, before Bernie can reply, and it turns out to be Ray. 

“Sorry, left these here.” he says lifting up a folder of papers.

“It’s fine Ray, we were just about to be on our way,” Bernie replies.

I give him a look, that was saying don’t you dare avoid the question.

“Say the pub just opened, you boys in the mood for a drink.”

I say, “Raincheck?” Right as Bernie replies, “of course” and soon enough Bernie was dragging me out of the studio and the building and driving the three of us to the nearest pub. 

Bernie looks over at me in the car with a sheepish look, and I mouth to him, “Don’t think this excuses you from my question.”

We spend hours at the Pub, drinking all we can muster. Ray leaves after the first three drinks, and drives his car home. But Bernie and I stay there practically all night, or at least till 9. With Ray taking his car with him we got to have the joy of walking home together, at least we’re both going to the same place. 

While on a street corner, we stop under a light and I tell him, or really slur to him with how drunk I am, “You never did tell me what the song’s about.”

“Yeah I did.”

“When?”

“Back at your house remember?”

“No you didn’t that was different. Besides I don’t even remember that. Will you just tell me? You’re killing me here Bernie.”

“Hmm, no.”

“No?? What am I just supposed to guess.”

“Bernie?” I ask with a real rawness in my voice as I stare into his eyes.

“Yeah?” He replies, looking away.

“Tell me. Please?”

“Well what are you going to do when I tell you?”

“I don’t know, depends on what you tell me.”

Bernie turns back to me, looks me straight in the eyes, and pulls me closer so we’re practically inches apart. “Well, what would you do if I did tell you that you were the inspiration for it?”

“I think I’d do this,” I reply before closing the distance between us. 

He kisses back and deepens the kiss for a second before remembering we’re in a wide open public space. “Reggie, we really can do that here.” He whispers in my ear after he breaks off the kiss.

“Hmmm. Fine. Let’s get home then, shall we?”

“Yeah something like that.”

So we start off walking again reaching my childhood home in not much time. We stop in front of the front door and I ask him.

“Now, how hard was that to tell me?”

“Not very I guess.”

“My only question is why didn’t you kiss me a few weeks ago when we were on the roof?”

“I’m not quite sure. I think I was just scared.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure. I mean I was completely drunk and intoxicated and I wasn’t really sure how I felt then. I had only found out that night that you were into men. And up until that night I was sure that I was straight. But after that almost kiss, I don’t know… It was like a switch was flipped and suddenly I saw you in an all new way.”

I was speechless for a few moments before clearing my throat and saying, “Well wanna continue what we started?”

“Inside Reg. Just go inside then we’ll see about continuing...that.”

“Ohhh...Bernie.” I complained.

I start to open the door as my mother throws it open and says, “Are you two coming in or not?”

“Yeah, yeah we are.” I reply before dragging Bernie inside and up the stairs while shouting our hellos and goodnight. “Now?” I ask him once we’re inside my room, which we’ve been forced to share. 

“Yeah, now.” He barely manages to reply as I push him down onto our bed and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

“How was that?” I ask him after we break away our kiss to breathe.

“Perfect.” 

“So think we could buy that big house that we could both live in once we hit it big?”

“Yeah. Yeah we could.”

“Just as long as you keep telling me how my eyes are the sweetest you’ve ever seen.”

And well if my family heard us singing ‘Your Song’ to each other as we fell asleep no one mentioned it. 

""I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world""


End file.
